Display panels are more and more acceptable by people due to its advantages such as low voltage, small radiation, light weight, small volume and so on. However, for designers and manufacturers of display panels, it is desired to fabricate the products with high quality, low cost and less defect.
Peripheral circuits of a display panel usually need to be optimized in terms of their paths due to necessity of saving space or other factors. No matter how the peripheral circuit changes, two parts are necessary for a display panel. One part is a peripheral wiring area connecting an integrated circuit (IC) and a pixel area, which functions to transfer a signal output from the IC to the pixel area to make the display panel display pictures normally. The other part is the pixel area for displaying the picture area. As long as either part of the two parts is open-circuited or short-circuited, a linear defect would occur in the display of the display panel. Maintenance staff needs to search for the defect point to fix it by moving from the IC through to the end of the pixel area along the linear defect in an inching manner. However, the prior art search method for a defect point has limited speed, which increases labor cost dramatically and wastes the throughput. Low time search easily causes fatigue of the maintainer and reduces the efficiency of searching for the defect point. With development of the process and the demand of the market, now the display panel develops towards the direction of narrowness, thinness and lightness, which puts stricter and stricter demand on the internal circuit of the panel. In order to implement a narrow bezel, the wiring lines need to be as thin as possible, and the spacing therebetween needs to be as small as possible. As the wiring lines become thinner and the spacing becomes smaller, the possibility of short circuit and open circuit occurring in the inner of the panel increases. In this case, it is very important to position and fix the short circuit and the open circuit. There have been many solutions for the open circuit. However, there are few solutions for determining the short-circuit defect.